


When you look me in the eyes

by ZaynsEyelash



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Written when zayn was still in the band :((((, just Ziam fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynsEyelash/pseuds/ZaynsEyelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayns sick. He has to stay in London while the boys jet off to America. He misses his Leeyam</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you look me in the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "when you look me in the eyes" by the Jonas brothers

Based off http://henleyliam.tumblr.com/post/101504834055. 

Zayn fiddled with his phone, Liam's contact glowing bright on the screen, his assigned picture was one Zayn could see with his eyes closed. Liam's warm smile, the beginnings of light stubble dotting his cheeks. His bright eyes being slightly covered by the ridiculous curly hair he had after X-factor. Zayn had an unexplained likeness for that hair. That face. For Liam.

His bed was comfortable, the room was just the right temperature to burrow in his blankets. He was warm. He was cosy. He hadn't thrown up his lunch yet so that was a good sign But something felt off. Ever since he had bid Liam goodbye at the airport something had felt wrong. This was the first time they hadn't been together - or at least within a one mile radius of each other in a year. The tour had been hard. But they were together so it didn't matter. Zayn had fallen ill while recording the bandaid single. Something about eating chicken that wasn't cooked properly. Since he'd been relying on junk food for the past five months to keep him going, his body wasn't in shape to deal with the stomach bug that decided to take roots in Zayns insides.

Zayn had heard what they had said about him abusing drugs. It had made his blood boil, his hand going straight to that stupid lamp on his bedside table, smashing it against the wall. It was childish, he knew that. But he hated it. Being half Pakistani made it harder on him. He was prone to more scrutiny from everyone. The others boys would never understand how it felt. Of course, they all got hate which was - in a way, unique to each of them. But sometimes Zayn felt as if he was the one being left out because of his skin colour.

It was times like this that Liam would hold his hand and whisper sweet things in his ear to try and calm him down. Liam wasn't here though. None of the boys were. He couldn't talk to anyone else about it, nobody except them knew how it felt. Zayn fingers hovered over his phone. He wanted to call so badly. What if this was a bad time for him? What if he woke Liam?

His fingers seemed to decide for themselves. Apparently his fingers wanted to Facetime with Liam.

Zayn sighed, adjusting the pillows behind his back to sit up properly. It was always awkward to figure out how to hold his phone while Facetiming. One ring. Two rings. Maybe this was a bad time..

Liam's face appeared on the screen, his smile taking over his face eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Hey Zayn" Zayn smiled.

"Hi Leeyam"

"How you feeling babe?" He asked, his face showing the concern he felt for older boy. Zayn shrugged, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Covering his naked chest in the process.

"M'cold and I miss you." Zayn mumbled, casting his eyes downwards trying to conceal his emotions. Liam gave him a small smile.

"Of course you'd be cold, you're probably naked." He gave him a failed wink. Liam never really learned how to wink properly. Zayn let out a giggle, causing Liam to break into a grin.

"Made you laugh." Zayn smiled, his tongue pushing against his teeth.

"I love you, you know that right?" Zayn asked, wiping his eye with his palm trying to stop the stupid tears. Liam chuckled.

"I know, now hurry up and get better so you can come here. The boys miss -" Liam got cut off. His face was gone and it seemed like there was a battle going on between Liam and someone else. Zayn could only see a carpeted floor, along with blurs of somebodies feet.

"Louis! Get off!" He heard Liam yell. Zayn laughed.

"LiLis crying over you Zaynie!" He heard Louis yell, and the call disconnected.


End file.
